Brittanys New Best Friend?
by TTMaria13
Summary: Brittany/Alvin/BrittanysBFF :B hope you enjoy! XD R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is just something I like had an idea for. Mostly AlvinXBrittney but includes SimonXJeanette TheodoreXEleanor and other charactors too! XD I hope you guys like enjoy!**

**_______________________________X**

**_Chipmunks and Chipettes all round Daves/Chipmunks with Claire (Lets say Mrs Miller is on hoilday eh?)_**

"Its f-freezing!!" Brittany said through chattering teeth.  
Alvin hugged her, trying to warm her up, "I k-know, but Dave's back with wood for the f-fire n-now."

"Good - hold on when did you loose he-" Brittany started. Alvin cut her off.

"Gas is gone remember? Won't be back until next week!" He sighed.

"Oh, y-yeah." Brittany chuckled to herself quietly, before the door bell rang.

"That'll be Dave." Simon said as Claire got up to get the door. There was a small gasp.

"DAVE? CLAIRE?" All 6 chipmunks/ettes gasped. What had happened? Was he all right?

Alvin was first to bound over to the door. Nothing seemed wrong. Dave looked fine.

"You've got some new friends to play with." Dave said, as 4 heads popped out from his pocket. Chipmunks? No, chipettes...

They all hopped out. One was wearing glasses, another was small and looked like butter wouldnt melt, another looked confident and the last looked... well thats it. you couldnt put ypur finger on it. they were so much...

Instantly Alvin jumped up the the confudent looking one and held out his paw. "Alvin. And this is Brittany," He smiled. He would be dead if you didnt include Brittany. After all, they had just started dating.

"Cathy." She smiled, shaking Alvin's paw. "Nice to meet you Alvin and er...what was it?"

"Brittany." Brittany said camly.

"Oh yeah, Brittany." Cathy smiled.

Simon and Jeanette were talking to the one with glasses. "Simon." Simon smiled.

"Jeanette Miller."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Rachel."

Theodore and Eleanor were talking to the one who was about their height and looked like butter wouldnt melt. "Hi im Theodore."

"Eleanor." Eleanor grinned politley.

"Henny." She smiled.

Meanwhile the other one was talking to Claire and Dave.

"Awsome. My names Hope." She smiled happily. "Its great to be here. Thanks for givin' us a place to stay."

"Your welcome Hope." Dave smiled, "Let me introduce you to everyone, as they're already introducing." Hope chuckled lightly. "Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor."

"Wix, everyone seems cool." Hope smiled, remembering the names. "Thats Cathy, shes just, well, maybe a bit _too_ confident for her own good, then theres Rachel quite smart, the brains of our group really, and theres Henny, makes good food but then sometimes i leave a bit of sicky on the floor so have to be carfull around her and food." Hope laughed. "And then theres me. Hope. I guess im a bit of a peace maker who can get along with almost everyone!"

(2 days later)

"Im _sick_ of that stupid Cathy!! Urg! Shes so...grr!" Brittany grabbed thin air and twisted it.

"Rachel is so smart! She beat me as Sodako and everything!" Jeanette whinned.

"Henny gave me some recipes!" Eleanor smiled kindly, as normal. She was so nice. "Her food is rather good...some of the time..."

"I know you guys." Hope sighed, "I've lived through it. Don't worry. Cathy acts tough, but she can be really weak. Thats not always a good thing though. Rachel is quite smart with the games, but gets so stressed out with tests and sometimes work that she forgets all the answers. Henny? Good cook? I guess shes better than me so she must be quite good but not my taste really. Its too like posh sort of thing. Like all those people have on Come Dine With Me and you see on those adverts and everything. _Yuk!_ give me a veggie burger, chips, peas, ice cream, and im fine!"

"Finally!" Jeanette said suddenly.

"Finally what?" The other 3 asked.

"Well I know the others personailty but I couldn't work out yours. But I think I have it. Kind, caring, funny, laughs a lot, smilie, peace-maker, fight until the battle is won, brilliant with combacks, honest, loyal, open-minded, original, differnt, can be hot-headed, mysterious and simply_-"_

_"Brilliant?"_ Hope grinned, and then laughed with everyone.

"Basically." Jeanette smiled. "But your like everything good."

"Thanks. Would that go in my looks too, or do I look that bad?" Hope asked, pointing to her messy ponytail.

"It would go in looks too!" Brittany smiled happily. "Hmm..."

"What is it?" Eleanor asked.

"Here, take these, I think these will go well with your outfit, and they sort of show your personailty. Quirky! Add it to the list Jeanette," Brittany chuckled, pulling out some legwarmers. A sort of pale yellow, like hers. But they were nice. "Perfect!"

"I guess you liked Barbie Dolls when you were little? Cant get out of the habbit of dressing them up but had to chuck them away...experiment on others instead..." Hope said with a sly smile. "We could do a bit of make up experimenting on a few others...don't you think?"

"I'm in, if it means doing Cathy's make up to make her look awful," Brittany smiled, standing next to Hope.

_______________

Thatsit for now people x!


	2. The Real Cathy

**Hi, here is more! Dont forget to Review! XD**

* * *

_Hope's POV_________

"Hiya Cathy." I smiled.

"What do you want Hope? Can't you see I'm busy?!?" Cathy asked.

"No I can't see that your busy," I smiled, "Anyway, I was wondering, because Brittany said I could borrow her make up, if I could do you make up? I know how to use everything," _'To make someone look like a idiot'_ I added in my mind, "So what do you say?"

"Alright. Just don't mess it up. Or else. Got it, Hope?" Cathy said, getting up and following me.

"Sure, got it!" I grinned happily, skipping along down the hall inisantly.

_~After the make over~_

"Beatiful!" I smiled happily. Cathy looked so funny, I found it difficult not to laugh. "Why don't you go show-"

"Alvin? Yes, I'm sure he'll love it, he's _so_ into me, that Betty-"

"Brittany." I corrected, a little annoyed.

"Yes, Brittany, whatever, is _dead_ jelous of me! Alvin will dump her for me so soon, i can see it!"

"Mmm," I agreed. "Go on then, I think he's in the living room with Brittany."

"Great! Ha-ha, Brittany is going to be so jelous!" Cathy smiled confudently, and walked into the living room. I followed her, staying behind her.

"Alvin?" She called sweetly. I saw Alvin's head poke out from behind the sofa. "What do you think?"

"Umm...." Alvin started. But he couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing. I grinned happily.

"Why are you laughing?" Cathy scowled.

"Y-your f-face! The make-up!" Alvin laughed.

"What?" Cathy pulled out her little mirror and looked in it. I knew i should have run now, but I loved watching her. "HOPE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

"Nothing. All I did was put make up on you. Though I agree, it didnt do much improvement." I smiled inisantly at Cathy. She just growled.

"Wait...'til...I...get...my...hands...on...you!" She growled. She started chasing me then. I was laughing so much, I didnt realise until it was too late. She caught me. She started scratching me and everything.

"Ow, Cathy, get off of me!" I said, trying to push her off.

"CATHY GET OFF OF HER!" Brittany screamed, trying to pull her off. Alvin came along and just stared in disbelife.

"What....?" Alvin asked quietly. He coudlnt understand how such a perfectly inisant girl like Cathy could be so cruel.

I felt blood trickling down my face. But she didnt stop.

"ALVIN HELP ME OUT HERE!" Brittany yelled, still trying to get Cathy off me.

He quickly jumped over and tried to pull Cathy off. "1..2..3...NOW!" They gave a big pull, I gave Cathy a big push, and she went flying across the room.

"Hope, are you-" Brittany started.

"Yeah. Well, no i'm not. But, yeah. I'll be fine." I gave a weak smiled, and got up.

"Why did she just...like...attack?" Alvin asked me.

"Because thats Cathy." I answered, "She's always been like it, always has been. I mean, if someone did that to Brittany or Jeanette or Eleanor, sure they'd probley chase you or sulk but do you really think they would actually try to kill you?"

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." Brittany pulled me up and started walking me to the bathroom.

_~Next day...~_

"Wow Britt, those things are magic! I can barley see the scars!" I grinned in the mirror and turned round. "I wish you guys were my sisters."

"Why?" Eleanor asked, "Rachel and Henny seem nice enuogh-"

"So far. Their almost as bad." I sighed, crashing on the bed. "Ugh. Their horrible. I can't even call them sisters!"

"Don't worry." Jeanette comforted me.

"We're your sisters now, if you want. Sisters are always there for one another. Always." Brittany told me. I gave a smiled, and got into a group hug with my '_new_' sisters.

_________________

Reviewww xxxx


	3. C breaks A and B ABC

**Hi guys!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!! X btw everything from now on is hopes pov unless i say different lolx**

* * *

"Hmm, Im bored!" I sighed.

"Same," The others agreed.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Sing?" Eleanor suggested.

"Everbody in love, go put you hands up, everybody in love go put your hands up, everybody in love, go put your hands up, if your in love put your hands up!" Brittany sang sweetly.

"You know you need someone," I continued, "When the needs so strong, when your gone i dont know how to go on, so the whole world is stuck in a moment, standing stilll until they comback."

"You accept that they've got things to do," Me and Brittany sang, "But sometimes in the end theres nothing left for you, If hurt is missing ya babyy, I've done too much of it latley!"

_All of us_

"'Cus every minutes like an hour, every hours like a day, everyday last forever, so what else am i ganna do? I'd wait forever and a day for you, I'd wait up wait up I cant eat I cant sleep, what else could this be, missin' ya so deep -"

"WHAT?? HOPE?? YOU TRATIOR!" Someone screamed from the door. We all turned to see Cathy. Great! "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU LATLEY!"

"I'd had enough of you 2 minutes after we met..." I muttered, "Well good for you Cathy! And if I ever see you again it'll be a centuary too soon!"

"HOPE! HOW DARE YOU-"

"Oh just shut up Cathy, your only hurting yourself!"

"DONT TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"

"I'll do what I want!"

"Listen to me Hope, if you wanna end up with _no sisters_ then carry on!"

"Shes got _us._" Brittany said firmly.

"1) Stay out of this, and 2) your not her _sisters_!" Cathy growled.

"Well your not much of a sister are you?" I shouted.

"Just go Cathy. She's got _us._ You heard her. Your not worthy of being Hope's sister." Brittany stayed calm and strong throughout the whole thing. I respected her. If she hadnt have been there to back me, God knows what I'd have done. "Bye." Cathy mouthed something to her with an evil look on her face. Brittnay closed the door quickly after that, breathing hard.

There was silence for a long time. But it was broke soon enough by Alvin bursting in.

"Hi, grubs up!" He smiled putting his arm round Brittanys waist.

"Get off Alvin." Brittany sighed.

"Whats happened?" I mouthed to Jeanette and Eleanor. They both shrugged.

"What, why, what have I done?" Alvin asked.

"Err, we'll just be outside. See you guys at dinner..." I said, walking out, Eleanor and Jeanette at my heels.

"What do you think happened? Half and hour ago they were fine, and they havent seen each other since." Jeanette said, frowning. "I don't get it..."

"Neither," Eleanor sighed, "What did Cathy say to you Hope?"

At first I was confused. They had been there to hear everything hadn't they?

"When she mouthed something to you?" Jeanette explained. Oh, that makes everything clear.

"She mouthed soemthing at Brittany actually, I think. I don't know what. I don't think it was a compliment though." I answered, following them towards the kitchen.

"Maybe something to do with Alvin?" Jeanette suggested. I nodded. "I wonder what it was..."

"Lets ask her!" Eleanor said, walking faster towards Cathy.

"What is it?" Cathy sneered.

"What did you say-" Eleanor started.

"_Mouth," _Jeanette corrected. I chuckled.

"Yeah, what did you _mouth_ then to Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

"The truth." Cathy answered simply.

"Tell us." Jeanette told her.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Spill the beans."

"Okay." Cathy smirked, "Alvin was cheating on her with _me._ He kissed me and everything."

"You mean, you kissed _him_ and he might have kissed back?" I tried to correct.

"No. He kissed me. I kissed back. Simple." Cathy grinned evily.

"ITS NOT TRUE!" We heard Alvin yell from down the hall. "PLEASE BRITTANY!"

"PLEASE BRITTANY WHAT? I KNOW WHAT YOU DID ALVIN SEVILLE AND ITS WRONG!" Brittany screamed, "ITS OVER! WE'RE THROUGH!"

There was a door slamming, and then silence. Nobody spoke. Cathy just stuck her tounge out and walked out the door. God. Shes ruined them.

"H-hi guys." A sniffled voice said. I would have expected it to be Brittany, knowing what I just heard, but I was surprised to find out it was Alvin.

"Hi." I said back. "Alvin, what happened? Who kissed like who really? Honestly?"

"She launched on me! And i tried to push her off, and then she said I was kissing her back." Alvin sniffed again. "I don't really want to talk about, Hope. Me and Brittany are finished."

A chill swept the room, and silence was once again. I coudlnt stand it. I didn't want to eat. What was wrong with me? It was Alvin and Brittany who broke up, not me! Ugh. I have to talk to Britt. _Now._

"Brittany?" I asked, through the door.

"Come in..." The voice trailed off. Slowly and quietly, I opened the door to reveal Brittany weeping on her bed. Her duvet was soaked to the matress.

"Brittany?" I asked softly. "You know, I've heard both their stories." I didnt _dare_ metion their names. "And it wasn't _his_ fault. You knwo what C..._she's_ like. Shes just trying to piss you off and everything."

"You can say their names Hope. I don't mind." Brittany looked up at me. Her eyes were red. She looked terrible. "To be honest, I miss him already."

"Why don't you give him a chance to explain himself? Maybe another chance?" I asked her.

"No," Brittany answered firmly.

"You'r right." I said, trying to make her go for it. "He's not worth it. You deserve so much better. I mean, who does he think he is? He was way out to do that to you! Huh, what a loser."

"He's not a loser." Birttany told me, "You'r wrong. And you what? I'm going to go see what he has to stay!" And with that, she went off to find Alvin. I chuckled lightly. Hopefully it would all go well.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review otherwise i might stop (dun dun dunnn! lol) XD**


	4. Not Sure

**Hi guys!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!! X btw everything from now on is hopes pov unless i say different lolx**

* * *

"Hmm, Im bored!" I sighed.

"Same," The others agreed.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Sing?" Eleanor suggested.

"Everbody in love, go put you hands up, everybody in love go put your hands up, everybody in love, go put your hands up, if your in love put your hands up!" Brittany sang sweetly.

"You know you need someone," I continued, "When the needs so strong, when your gone i dont know how to go on, so the whole world is stuck in a moment, standing stilll until they comback."

"You accept that they've got things to do," Me and Brittany sang, "But sometimes in the end theres nothing left for you, If hurt is missing ya babyy, I've done too much of it latley!"

_All of us_

"'Cus every minutes like an hour, every hours like a day, everyday last forever, so what else am i ganna do? I'd wait forever and a day for you, I'd wait up wait up I cant eat I cant sleep, what else could this be, missin' ya so deep -"

"WHAT?? HOPE?? YOU TRATIOR!" Someone screamed from the door. We all turned to see Cathy. Great! "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU LATLEY!"

"I'd had enough of you 2 minutes after we met..." I muttered, "Well good for you Cathy! And if I ever see you again it'll be a centuary too soon!"

"HOPE! HOW DARE YOU-"

"Oh just shut up Cathy, your only hurting yourself!"

"DONT TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"

"I'll do what I want!"

"Listen to me Hope, if you wanna end up with _no sisters_ then carry on!"

"Shes got _us._" Brittany said firmly.

"1) Stay out of this, and 2) your not her _sisters_!" Cathy growled.

"Well your not much of a sister are you?" I shouted.

"Just go Cathy. She's got _us._ You heard her. Your not worthy of being Hope's sister." Brittany stayed calm and strong throughout the whole thing. I respected her. If she hadnt have been there to back me, God knows what I'd have done. "Bye." Cathy mouthed something to her with an evil look on her face. Brittnay closed the door quickly after that, breathing hard.

There was silence for a long time. But it was broke soon enough by Alvin bursting in.

"Hi, grubs up!" He smiled putting his arm round Brittanys waist.

"Get off Alvin." Brittany sighed.

"Whats happened?" I mouthed to Jeanette and Eleanor. They both shrugged.

"What, why, what have I done?" Alvin asked.

"Err, we'll just be outside. See you guys at dinner..." I said, walking out, Eleanor and Jeanette at my heels.

"What do you think happened? Half and hour ago they were fine, and they havent seen each other since." Jeanette said, frowning. "I don't get it..."

"Neither," Eleanor sighed, "What did Cathy say to you Hope?"

At first I was confused. They had been there to hear everything hadn't they?

"When she mouthed something to you?" Jeanette explained. Oh, that makes everything clear.

"She mouthed soemthing at Brittany actually, I think. I don't know what. I don't think it was a compliment though." I answered, following them towards the kitchen.

"Maybe something to do with Alvin?" Jeanette suggested. I nodded. "I wonder what it was..."

"Lets ask her!" Eleanor said, walking faster towards Cathy.

"What is it?" Cathy sneered.

"What did you say-" Eleanor started.

"_Mouth," _Jeanette corrected. I chuckled.

"Yeah, what did you _mouth_ then to Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

"The truth." Cathy answered simply.

"Tell us." Jeanette told her.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Spill the beans."

"Okay." Cathy smirked, "Alvin was cheating on her with _me._ He kissed me and everything."

"You mean, you kissed _him_ and he might have kissed back?" I tried to correct.

"No. He kissed me. I kissed back. Simple." Cathy grinned evily.

"ITS NOT TRUE!" We heard Alvin yell from down the hall. "PLEASE BRITTANY!"

"PLEASE BRITTANY WHAT? I KNOW WHAT YOU DID ALVIN SEVILLE AND ITS WRONG!" Brittany screamed, "ITS OVER! WE'RE THROUGH!"

There was a door slamming, and then silence. Nobody spoke. Cathy just stuck her tounge out and walked out the door. God. Shes ruined them.

"H-hi guys." A sniffled voice said. I would have expected it to be Brittany, knowing what I just heard, but I was surprised to find out it was Alvin.

"Hi." I said back. "Alvin, what happened? Who kissed like who really? Honestly?"

"She launched on me! And i tried to push her off, and then she said I was kissing her back." Alvin sniffed again. "I don't really want to talk about, Hope. Me and Brittany are finished."

A chill swept the room, and silence was once again. I coudlnt stand it. I didn't want to eat. What was wrong with me? It was Alvin and Brittany who broke up, not me! Ugh. I have to talk to Britt. _Now._

"Brittany?" I asked, through the door.

"Come in..." The voice trailed off. Slowly and quietly, I opened the door to reveal Brittany weeping on her bed. Her duvet was soaked to the matress.

"Brittany?" I asked softly. "You know, I've heard both their stories." I didnt _dare_ metion their names. "And it wasn't _his_ fault. You knwo what C..._she's_ like. Shes just trying to piss you off and everything."

"You can say their names Hope. I don't mind." Brittany looked up at me. Her eyes were red. She looked terrible. "To be honest, I miss him already."

"Why don't you give him a chance to explain himself? Maybe another chance?" I asked her.

"No," Brittany answered firmly.

"You'r right." I said, trying to make her go for it. "He's not worth it. You deserve so much better. I mean, who does he think he is? He was way out to do that to you! Huh, what a loser."

"He's not a loser." Birttany told me, "You'r wrong. And you what? I'm going to go see what he has to stay!" And with that, she went off to find Alvin. I chuckled lightly. Hopefully it would all go well.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review otherwise i might stop (dun dun dunnn! lol) XD**


	5. School Time!

**Hiya! Please R&R pls cus i dont like this...its like theirs nobody here! watch, HELLOO? *echos* see? lol anyway heres more for now. This one shall be long. Or longer anyway!**

_____________

"So?" I asked as Brittany came back into the room.

"Well...." Brittany sighed, closing the door. Then she turned to me grinning excitedly. "WE'RE BACK OUT!"

We started screaming wildly like little girls. I was so happy for her!

"Congrats!" I grinned, as we jumped up and down. We quickly calmed down when there was a knock on the door. Britt went over to the door and opened it.

"Hi B-Britt. I, err, just wanted to g-give you this..." Alvin said nervously. I'd never seen him so nervous. He had a big love-heart cushion saying 'Love', a box of cadburys chocolates, and a teddy bear.

"Thanks Al." Brittany smiled, and gave him a kiss. "Love you." She cooed as he walked away.

_School...._

"I don't get it..." I sighed. I was heading to 3rd period with Alvin, who was in my class.

"Me neither. Brittany's been so distant. She dosent talk to anyone at home. You don't think shes cheating do you?" Alvin asked me, with a worried expression on his face.

"I don't know, hope not..." I stopped. Alvin carried on walking for a mili-second and then stopped and stared at me. I wasnt concentrating on him. My jaw dropped as I saw Brittany with this other guy. And he was _flirting_ big time with her. He had his hand on her _thigh._ "Oh my god..." I muttered as Brittany blushed and giggled. Alvin followed my eyes until he saw it. He looked so hurt. "Come on...you don't need this now..." I said, snapping back into reality and dragging Alvin to a deserted corrdior where my locker was. I lent against my locker as Alvin shrivled up, hugging his knees, crying, gently rocking himself. I pulled out my iphone and started to text Brittany.

_'Urgent: Meet down at my locker NOW! Its really urgent, don't bother replying just come'_

I hit send, and watch my credit go down by 10p. I let out a sigh, and watched the clock as I waited for Brittany to come.

After 5 minutes Brittany was there. She looked at me, glanced at Alvin, and back at me. "What's happened?"

"You tell me." I replied, "Britt, how could you do that to him? Look at him!"

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked.

"You and that guy. We both saw you Brittany. He had his hand on you!" I sighed.

"What - no, no, you've got it all wrong!" Brittany told us.

"T-then t-t-tell u-us w-what r-r-right...!" Alvin spoke up. There was anger and pain in his voice. I so badly wanted to go tell him it was jsut a bad dream. But it wasn't. And I couldnt.

"He's like a bit of a stalker round the school really, he's in all my lessons, and we're mates. That's all. He was just messing around, he does it with everyone." Britt explained. I looked into her eyes trying to figure out if it was the truth or not. I couldnt really tell. All I could see in her eyes was Alvin. Like she so badly wanted him to stop, and be cheerfull.

"P-Promise?" Alvin sniffed, getting up slowly.

"I promise." Brittany replied awkardly. I didn't bother staying much longer. I left the rest to them. So i walked to my lesson. I realised that the guy who was with Brittany was in my class. His name was Adam. I walked up to him at the end of class. Neither Alvin or Brittany had come to class, so I guessed they were just sort of comforting each other.

"Hi Adam."

"Hi...?"

"Hope." I answered.

"Oh, Hey Hope." He smiled casually.

"I hear you know my friend, Brittany Miller?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied, "She's one of my mates too!"

"Haha, awsome!" I grinned. I wasnt really happy or anything, I was just playing along. I wanted to know if what Brittany said was true.


End file.
